


Mizpah

by cxnstellations_A



Series: Logolepsy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Aobajousai, Bucket List, Character Death, F/M, First Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi is a tsundere, Seijoh - Freeform, Terminal Illnesses, oikawa's cousin - Freeform, owie that shit hurted, we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnstellations_A/pseuds/cxnstellations_A
Summary: Mizpah(n.) the deep emotional bond you have with someone dead."I have someone I want you to meet, Shizuku."At the grave of his first lover, Iwaizumi Hajime recalls their love as he introduces his fiancée to the deceased Oikawa Shizuku.[Status: coming soon]Contains the depiction of terminal illness and death, if it makes you uncomfortable, please refrain from reading.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Logolepsy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902448
Kudos: 2





	Mizpah

SPRING. Another year since she left. Iwaizumi Hajime had visited her grave frequently, often having one sided conversations with her, updating her on his daily life as a freshly graduated uni student.

It's been three years since she left.

But this year, he wasn't alone. He had brought someone important with him.

Their hands intertwined as he walked through the cemetery, walking to her grave adorned in flowers. The smaller hand gave him a reassuring squeeze, letting him know she was with him—his fiancée, Minari Hotaru.

He was a little nervous, introducing his current lover to his deceased lover. It was odd, he had to admit, but he knew she would have loved to meet Minari. She was his world, and he wanted Minari to meet his good friend who he still cared deeply for. Iwaizumi had moved on, and he knew it was what he needed to do.

Looking at Minari now, he knew he would be happy with her. He would live the rest of his life with her and they would die old together. It's what he wanted, it's what she would have wanted.

"I have someone I want you to meet, Shizuku."

Edging herself forwards, his fiancée gave a light smile.

"Hello Oikawa-san, I'm glad I finally get to meet you. I'm sure you've heard from Hajime, but we're getting married."

The pair shared a loving glance. She crouched down by the gravestone and placed down the purple flowers.

"I promise to take good care of him for you. I know that's what you would've wanted."

She stood back up and leaned her head against Iwaizumi's chest. In response he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently laid his chin on her head.

"I'm sure Shizuku would've liked you." She smiled at that. With a slight clench in her heart Minari gathered the courage and asked her fiancé what she had wanted to ask for a while.

"Hajime, would you tell me about her? About OIKAWA SHIZUKU?"


End file.
